FMA and the Order of the Phoenix
by noxnemo
Summary: Edward is sent to Hogwarts, along with Winry to teach Alchemy, during Harry's fifth year, but between rabid fan girls, a toad-like teacher, and a resurrected dark lord, can he make it through the year?


**Author's Note:** Okay, for the most part this fic follows FMA: Brotherhood; however there are a few changes that I should note.

Ed still has his Alchemy and automail

The toll for bring Al back was Ed's arm and leg, as well as Father's Philosopher's stone

Some of Father's Philosophers stone was infused into Edward, however it was tainted by Father and because of that Edward has become the new Homunculus Pride

Only Ed, Winry, Al, Mustang and Hohenheim know about Ed being Pride.

Al is currently dating May

Edward and Winry are engaged

Roy is now Fuhrer, and Edward has been promoted to General

I think that's all that you need to know, but if something doesn't make sense, PM me and I'll try to answer it.

**Disclaimer:** Hello, it's called fanfiction; of course I don't own it.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Edward asked, staring at Mustang in disbelief, "Cause it's not funny." Mustang shook his head,

"It's no joke Fullmetal, I'm completely serious." Edward stared at him,

"Serious? You just told me that you want me to go teach Alchemy at a school for magic, there's no such thing as magic!" he yelled, Mustang sighed,

"Yes there is, I wouldn't have asked you to do this if it wasn't real."

"It can't exist; it goes against all the laws of science!" Mustang rolled his eyes,

"Look Edward," he said, "I can't explain how it exists, but it does. Now you are going to take this assignment, I'm not letting you refuse it." Edward could see he was not going to change Mustang's mind, but he still gave it one more try.

"But I don't have time," he protested weakly, "I have to help Winry get ready for the wedding. She'll kill me if I just leave her here." Mustang smiled evilly,

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, we've arranged it so Winry will go with you." Edward looked at him in fear,

"You didn't!" When Mustang just grinned, Edward shook his head, "She'll never agree to it." Mustang continued smiling,

"Oh, she seemed quite excited about it when Hawkeye mentioned it to her." Upon hearing that, Edward knew he had lost, if Winry wanted to go then there would be no changing her mind,

"Fine," He grumbled, "When do we leave?"

"In a week," Mustang said, handing him a large folder, "This is all the information you will need to know." With a final sigh, Edward took the folder and left the office.

_{One Week Later}_

Winry and Ed were sitting in their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for one Professor McGonagall, who was coming to help them get the things they would need for Hogwarts. Ed was still just as unhappy with the situation as he had been when he had first learned of it, Winry on the other hand, was extremely excited, apparently her grandfather had been a wizard, though he had abandon using magic once he had married Pinako; which meant that Winry most likely had inherited the ability to use magic. As for Ed, Hohenheim had theorized that he might be able to at least fake magic, thanks to the Philosophers Stone that he had absorbed, but Ed didn't really cared since he didn't believe in magic, despite having seen it in use during their stay at the Leaky Cauldron. As far as he was concerned, anything that he could not explain with science didn't exist, even the small piece of the gate that resided in his mine couldn't explain it, or at least, if it could, it wasn't. He sighed, wishing he was back home, hearing his sigh; Winry looked up from where she sat sketching automail designs.

"What's wrong Ed?" she asked, Edward stared at her,

"Do you really have to ask? I would have thought it was obvious." Winry sighed and set down her sketchpad,

"I know you don't want to be here Ed, but we don't have a choice. So try and make the most of it and enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself? How am I suppose to do that Win? I'm surrounded by a bunch of crack-pots who believe in magic!" Winry rested her forehead against her palm,

"Ed," she said, "You've been seeing people use magic all week, give it up already, it exists." Edward just stared at her, pouting,

"It has to be some kind of trick, it can't be real, it ignores all the laws of equivalent exchange."

"Ed," Winry started, "Equivalent Exchange doesn't have to apply to everything."

"Yes it does Winry!" Ed nearly shouted, "It's how I've lived my whole life." Winry just shook her head, but before she could respond there was a knock on the door.


End file.
